Love Is Blind, Right?
by astia morichan
Summary: 'Bukankah cinta itu buta? Walaupun di sakiti olehnya berulang-ulang. Tanganku selalu terbuka lebar untuknya. Seberapa egois dirinya, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Bodoh dan konyol kan? Tentu saja. Karena cinta itu sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal.'/ ini hanyalah sepenggal khayalan saya tentang KyuMin. Yaoi


Ini hanyalah khayalan saya tentang KyuMin. Awalnya sih, cuman niat flashback. Liat-liat video ttng KyuMin. Eh, malah jadinya baper ;'( dan akhirnya terciptalah khayalan seperti ini. Hikss.. Kyuhyun-ah, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Cukup. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

.

oOo

.

' _ **Bukankah cinta itu buta? Walaupun di sakiti olehnya berulang-ulang. Tanganku selalu terbuka lebar untuknya. Seberapa egois dirinya, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Bodoh dan konyol kan? Tentu saja. Karena cinta itu sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal.'**_

.

oOo

.

Di kamar bernuansa pink itu, nampak kedua namja tengah berhadapan. Satu namja berkulit pucat yang menatap namja yang lebih pendek dengannya.

"Aku ingin bercerai dengannya, Kyuhyun-ah," manik foxynya menatap yakin Kyuhyun yang sekarang menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Hyung kesayangannya itu. Tapi ada secercah harapan di hatinya agar bisa memiliki lagi laki-laki itu.

"Aku lelah. A-aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu..." lanjutnya dengan bibir bergetar. Isakan lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun. "A-aku mohon bawa aku pergi." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Memeluk lengan namja berkulit pucat itu dengan erat.

"Min," Suara bariton penuh kerinduan itu mengalun indah di telinga Sungmin.  
"Kau tahu? Cintaku padamu sudah terlalu besar. " Sungmin mendongak, bibirnya masih bergetar.

"Kau memiliki tanggung jawab, Hyung-ah." Jujur. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Ia ingin Sungmin menjadi miliknya lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, itu semua tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

"Pulanglah Min."

"A-apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Bukankah kau tahu aku sangat mencintai dirimu lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku pergi. Miliki aku lagi, Kyu." Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun mencelos. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin menangis lagi. Ia hanya ingin kebahagian untuk Hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin Sungmin di hujat oleh seluruh dunia hanya karena dirinya. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak ingin semua itu terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Min." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Menghapus air matanya, sebelum mengelus pelan pipi chubbynya dengan lembut. Sentuhan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya tenang. Sungmin menyukai semuanya tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu Ia egois, karena selalu menyakiti Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintainya. Tapi itu tidak lebih karena Sungmin mencintai namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Bawa aku pergi. Hiks... Kyu... A-aku hanya ingin dirimu.. Hiks... M-maafkan a-aku... Hiks... " Tangis Sungmin pecah seketika. Suaranya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya tersendat, karena kesulikan menghirup oksigen. Sungmin tidak peduli, yang penting Ia ingin menangis sekarang agar perasaan menyesalnya hilang begitu saja.

Melihat Sungmin yang tampak kacau, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Berharap tangisan dari namja pemilik foxy eyes itu akan berhenti di ikuti dengan kesedihan dan penderitaannya yang menghilang.

"Aku tahu, Min. Tenanglah. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sungmin menganguk pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"B-berjanjilah padaku, jika kau akan membawaku p-pergi." Suaranya masih bergetar. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hn. Aku berjanji padamu Cho Sungmin."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dimana Sungmin menangis meraung-raung di kamar mereka yang ada di dorm. Sungmin memutuskan untuk berhenti dari wajib militer yang Ia jalani selama satu tahun itu. Padahal tinggal satu tahun lagi abdinya pada negara selesai. Tapi Sungmin berhenti dengan bukti dan alasan yang cukup kuat agar pemerintah bisa menghentikan wajib militernya. Dan itu berhasil. Setelah itu, Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan proses perceraiannya dengan Saeun. Awalnya istrinya itu menolak mentah-mentah. Dengan alasan bahwa Ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Tapi akhirnya istrinya itu harus menelan pil pahit bernama kekecewaan karena Sungmin mengaku bahwa dirinya menyimpang. Sakit. Itulah yang wanita itu rasakan. Walaupun dengan enggan, Saeun memutuskan untuk menyetujui perceraian mereka.

Disinilah Sungmin berada sekarang, setelah menyelesaikan semua persoalannya. Sungmin memakai mantel tebal berwarna coklat. Wajahnya di tutupi oleh masker berwarna hitam. Tak lupa juga sebuah topi coklat yang menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh netizen yang berada di Bandara Incheon. Kyuhyun pun sama. Pria berkulit pucat itu juga menyamarkan dirinya. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat. Menariknya lembut ke dalam pintu pesawat. Mereka duduk di ruangan vip di pesawat itu. Tujuan mereka adalah Belanda.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal, Min?" Suara bariton milik Kyuhyun membuatnya mendongak. Manik foxynya kini menatap obsidian kelam milik Kyuhyun. Lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus. Tangan Sungmin bergerak pelan menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. Dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau tahu?" Matanya memicing ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Penyesalanku itu hanya satu Kyuhyun-ah. Saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menunggu Sungmin untuk menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

"Terimakasih atas semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih karna kau selalu mencintaiku yang egois ini. Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah." Setelahnya, Sungmin mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman penuh cinta yang di balas dengan tekanan lembut dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya. 

**.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **Tamat! Banzaii! Tamatt. Hahaha. Nyeseekk... krikk... sakit, kalau inget mereka. Iya gak JOY? Adakah yang masih merindukan mereka sekarang? yah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. mungkin mereka mencintai dalam hati :') hiksss...**


End file.
